Emmanuel Morph
Emmanuel Morph is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Born in Shado at the cycle of Ice sun in family of judge of Blue part (Willow) and his wife (Solamer). Was taught all aristocratic manners, and grew really fast. Emmanuel had only one ward-dreamer (Frederick) in all his life, and falled in love with him. Frederick brought chess board from his world, and this board sent Willow to Frederick's world. Hannah's Regret asked Emmanuel to be a secretary, and he agreed, despite the fact that Frederick tried to dissuade him. Due to the fact that Emmanuel was from Yamaraja family, he decided to change his appearance for this work - hair color changed from black to white, and eyes color from hazel to black and white. At the cycle of Pale sun Kairel was born. Hannah's Regret asked Emmanuel to help him create a new judge for Blue part, and Emmanuel create a warlock doll (Gerda Karoo), using high-pitched voice of his son (Kairel), 'cause he wanted something to remember of her home. At the beginning of cycle of Sky sun Frederick understood how to use the chess board and returned Willow back. Ellen was born. Willow shouted at Emmanuel when he knew, from who are his grandchildren, and only thing which helped to calm him down was fact that Kairel and Ellen was shadromancers. At 30th 5th day of Sky sun Frederick didn't return to Shado, and that meaned only one thing - he died in his world. Willow erased Kairel's and Ellen's memory about Frederick and hide the chess board. Emmanuel decided to drown himself in work. Concept Obedient and calm, trying to do his work clear and fast. Sometimes he could be clumsy. Also due to his partial gender it's easier to him to identificate himself as a girl. Also he is really tired and continue to work only for forget about his ward-dreamer, whom he lost. * Item - Dual thin blades, black pen, sheets of paper * Likes - Live in peace, his children * Dislikes - noise Etymology * Yamaraja-Llingvam - the real Emmanuel's surname related to his family. The first part of surname is from her father, Willow Yamaraja, and means god of death, the second part of surname is from his husband, Frederick Llingvam. * Emmanuel - ... * Morph - short surname, which Emmanuel use at his work for keeping his identity unknown. Means this nessesarity of changes. Appearance * Hair color - originally black, changes it to white at work * Headgear - none * Eye color - right eye is white, left eye is black * Earphones - none * Outfit - default outfit represents red shirt, black jackette, dark red pants and long black boots. Work outfit represent blue dress with long skirt and short sleeves and long gloves. Relations *Kaj Llingvam - son *Teo Medea - haunting guy *Heiden Ortvick - mate *Hannah's Regret - employeer *Gerda Karoo - puppet Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * CV Sweet shackles * VCV Loop Spina * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Emmanuel Morph. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - October 27 * Gallery Emmanuel_morph_by_sightseed_cv.png EmmanuelMorph.png|Design for VCV CVC_boxart_by_Sightseed.png|Design for CVC By_3503re.png|kanon face form External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:2016 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Voicebanks from Belarus Category:Russian vocals